


Orange sus

by COUNTRY_ROADS_TAKE_ME_HOME



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Nonbinary Character, Outer Space, Plot, god fuck what am i doing, i have basically made a whole world for bean people, im putting plot in this thing babey, im really not sure rn, its yellow, maybe????, not beta'd at the moment, orange will be introduced in later chapters, relationships will take a while to develop, there will be multipe settings, they nonbinary :), this is the first thing ive ever written??? this????, well some outer space, will add tags as i go i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COUNTRY_ROADS_TAKE_ME_HOME/pseuds/COUNTRY_ROADS_TAKE_ME_HOME
Summary: When Green read that job listing for the SKELD, he never would have thought it would turn into this. Now the captain is dead, there are only 4 of them left, and there's an alien among them.But hey, at least they caught the alien! Only the alien had a fucking kid with her, because of course she did.Now they are faced with the option to kill the kid or to raise it, and of course they're not going to kill a kid.However, there's also another problem. Not much is known of imposters, so unless they find an imposter who is willing to help and not kill them all, this kid doesn't stand much of a chance.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Green/Orange (Among Us), will tag if theres more
Comments: 25
Kudos: 236





	1. Oh fuck theres a child

**Author's Note:**

> What in the fuck am I doing. I could be doing schoolwork, I could be writing those essays I have to write that are already late. But noooooo, my big hee hoo brain went "among us characters, but r e a l" and who am I to disagree. Grammarly says this note is angry toned, it ain't wrong. So anyway thanks for clicking hope you have fun in the hell pit with me ;)

Well, that could have gone better.

Green stood, staring at the mess that had been created by Pink before she had been thrown out the airlock. There were boxes pushed down and lights that were broken, because of course Pink couldn't just admit defeat when she was clearly outvoted.

 _5 people,_ he thought to himself, _5 people are dead because of her, and for what?_ In their haste to get rid of her, they had neglected to ask her why she would do it. _Maybe she was just bored or something. She_ was _an imposter, so maybe she didn't even have one._

"Hey, captain, what should we do now?" Being broken from his chain of thought, Green looked to where Yellow had asked the question, standing just beside Black. _What a good fucking question,_ he thought to himself as he watched Pinks already cracked helmet completely shatter outside and he saw tentacles(?) spread out from where her mouth would be. _At least we weren't wrong this time._ He shivered as he thought about when they pushed Lime out of the airlock, as Pink stood back just watching them murder an innocent crewmate. 

He started thinking about Yellow's question and what Yellow had called him. Captain. He was just supposed to be co-captain really, the second in command. But after White was killed off first, that quickly changed. He started to vaguely wish that he had gotten Whites name, instead of just a color. That would have been breaking the rules however, no names no attachment. Or at least that's what they all told before coming aboard this stupid murder ship. They would be more professional if they didn't know who they worked with, only known by the colors of their suits.

"We should probably start by contacting base, then cleaning this mess up." He stated, before then taking count of the people around him. He felt his blood chill when he realized that one was missing. "Hey, where's Red at?" 

Yellow and Black started looking around storage, feeling more panicked when they both realized they were missing a crewmate. Black just hid it much better than Yellow and Green did.

"Red?! _RED_?!" Yellow started yelling, running back through storage. Green and Black quickly followed them. They passed by the admin room, but quickly saw that he wasn't there and kept running into the cafeteria. 

By this point, both Green and Yellow were yelling for red, running through the cafeteria, and heading to medbay. When he wasn't in there either, Yellow ran to security, with Green and Black a few steps behind them. 

"RED! RED WHERE ARE Y-" Yellows yelling abruptly stopped as they looked into security, causing Green to panic more than he already was, causing him to start running faster than he was. So when he and Black ran into security, they both ran right into Yellow, making them all fall over onto the floor. Green heard Black cuss under her breath as she landed onto the metal floor. Green silently agreed with her, feeling all 130 pounds of equipment press down on him. He suddenly felt very glad that SKELD had invested in lighter suits then there had been previously, as he couldn't imagine having almost 250 pounds laying on him right now.

He was brought back to the present when he heard Yellow questingly say, "Red? What are you doing?"

He looked up to see Red standing by the chair in front of the security monitors. Green was about to start yelling at him, asking him what the fuck he was thinking for running off at this time, before he looked at what was in the chair. 

_"What the fuck. Is that."_ He more stated than asked when he saw a child sitting in the chair, dressed in a small pink suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp there it is. Hope you had fun reading this. I'll write more if people are interested in this. First time ever really writing anything on here, so hope it wasn't too bad. Also, my update schedule for this will be clunky because I have school work, but I'll try my best.


	2. What Do We Do With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to make a decision about what will happen to the child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit??!! Thank you all so much!! Can't believe that over 100 people like the story! Thank you to the people who left comments and kudos! it means a lot to me to know that you all enjoyed it!! Anyway hope you enjoy this addition to the story, it's slightly longer than the first chapter.

Yes, this is happening now, because Greens day just needed to have this thrown into it, and Red still hadn't answered the fucking question. He just looked at the child and then to them, and then to the child. Green was starting to get annoyed.

"Red," Green started to say again, since Red still hadn't explained himself, "I'm going to ask you one more time, and this time, I want you to _fucking_ _answer_ _me_. What. Is. That?"

Red looked over, and when he did Green could see that he was shaking a little. Asking again more threateningly probably didn't help the situation, but Green was tired and annoyed. He currently had around 100 pounds pushing into his back, had seen more than enough corpses than he ever wanted to see in 2 months alone, and had just watched the execution of a certain alien imposter that was the same color as the thing in the chair, so he felt a little more justified in asking again. However, asking again didn't seem to work that well, as Red just kept looking from his fallen crew back to the thing sitting in the security chair.

"Umm, I, well, I..." When Red did answer, he was stuttering a lot and sounded just as nervous as he looked. "Well captain, I, umm, oh God... I was with you all, in the...umm, in the cafeteria, when we were voting off Pink." He glanced down at the thing in the chair again. "And, well, I was about to, umm, follow you all to the airlock, but, uh, I got a little nervous, and you all know how I have a paranoia thing, what with all the... dead people." Everyone started to feel a little uncomfortable when reminded of all their dead crewmates. "So, I, well I headed down to security. I wanted to, uh to make sure that there weren't any other imposters on the ship, even if it was kinda clear when we found Pink, I just wanted to make sure no one snuck on board while we were distracted, and, well." He gestured down to the small pink "child". "I found them sitting here."

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds, and Green could himself getting a headache from all this. 

"So, to reiterate what you just said, Red," Yellow started, "You left the group, without telling anyone, after months of people dying because they were alone, because you thought other imposters might have snuck on board, to check the cameras. But upon entering, you saw Pinks kid, the kid we all somehow forgot about because they weren't with us today, sitting there." Yellow cleared their throat. "Am I correct?"

At this point, all of them were starting to try and sit up, with Black getting up in almost no time, as if there weren't more than 100 pounds of gear on her back, with Green and Yellow having more trouble with it. 

Green, after standing back up, looked at the small pink imposter child sitting in the chair and started to examine the options they would have to take with the kid. 

"So, we have a few options as I see it." He looked around to make sure everyone was listening as he said this. "Option one. We throw them out of the airlock."

He heard Yellow gasp at that, and Red started to shake some more. Black simply looked at him, no reaction. If he didn't know any better, he might have thought she wasn't really listening to him.

"Option two. We turn them in to command, and let them handle the kid." Red suddenly stepped back a step after he said that, almost stepping into the table.

"But captain, we can't do that! The kid would just be turned into another sample for them to experiment with! They would be treated worse than a lab rat!" He sounded angry when he said this, and almost like he was on the verge of either crying or yelling, which wouldn't really be out of character for him.

Green simply looked at him, trying to get him to calm down before he continued. After a minute or so, Red started to calm down, and Green continued.

"Or we have option three. We don't tell command that this child is an imposter, and we take them into our own care." 

Everyone seemed to still when hearing the third option. Sure, they didn't want to kill the kid, after all, they weren't the one who killed everyone. They also couldn't willingly turn them into a science experiment. But taking in an imposter willingly? They weren't sure if they could do that either. 

Yellow suddenly stepped forward after no one talking for a few minutes. "What if..." they began, "What if we all vote on it? Like, how we all did with Pink and...Lime." They faltered a bit when saying Lime, no doubt feeling guilty over the loss of an innocent crewmate.

"That is actually a really good idea, Yellow. Good job." Green said, before looking around the room again and glancing down at the small child on the chair. "All those in favor of option one, raise your right hand." 

No one raised their hands.

"All right then, all in favor of option two, raise your right hand."

Again, No one raised their hands.

"All those in favor of option three, raise your right hand."

Four hands each silently shot up, as everyone voted for option three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading it!!


	3. Orange Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Orange to the ring! What will he do, who will he stab? More on this as it continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'm so sorry about how long this took me to write. I just kinda lost motivation for a hot second and I was drowning in school work. Second, thank you all for the 200 kudos! That's so many, thank you all so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Unknown to the crewmates aboard the SKELD, who were all too wrapped up in the goings-ons of their own little ship, that on a casino planet named Xaneriz, in the middle of the capital city, inhabited by humans and aliens alike, there lived a human man who was about to have an unexpected visitor.

Richard Phoebus was a rich man, had grown up from a rich family and had been handed everything in life. His father had been the CEO of a computer company, leaving Richard as CEO in his place when he passed away at age 83. Richard usually spent his free time gambling and drinking around others in a populated casino, and tonight was no different, except for the fact that his assistant had just called him, saying that he needed to be up early the next morning for a meeting with another company.

So, he stood up from the table he was at, apologizing to everyone around that he had to be home early tonight. He was more than a little annoyed, he had been eyeing a particularly pretty woman, just before his assistant had called him about the last minute meeting.

Once he was outside in the cool air, he was able to catch the attention of a taxi driving his way. His penthouse wasn't too long of a walk away, but he didn't feel up to walking tonight. 

It wasn't long before the cab was pulling in front of his building and he was paying the driver. When he stepped out, he realized it had started snowing. He started to hurriedly walk into the building, since Xaneriz was known for its surprise blizzards this time of year that only lasted for a few hours, but would have the streets covered in 6 inches in just minutes. 

Once inside, he went straight for the elevator, not even taking the time to glance at whoever was at the reception desk. He pressed the button for the 30th floor and let it scan his finger and face when it was prompted. He breathed out a sigh when the elevator opened up to his penthouse.

Richard closed his eyes and started to loosen his tie while beginning to unbutton his shirt as he walked in.

"Oh, Mr. Phoebus I'm flattered, but I don't believe that that will be necessary."

Richard immediately froze, before diving for the light switch. After the lights had been turned on, he started looking around frantically before his eyes settled on the man sitting on his private bar. He looked to be an asian man, with long dark gray hair tied back with a strand hanging loose in his face, wearing black clothing. But the thing that seemed to draw the most attention was the scar ruining over his left eye. He seemed to ooze confidence and his smile looked oddly sharp. If Richard had met this man anywhere else he might have even described him as handsome, but Richard was too busy trying not to piss himself then deciding whether this man was good in bed.

The man started laughing quietly to himself while Richard just continued to stare at him. "You should see your face right now, your face looks so funny!" He then raised a glass of whiskey that Richard hadn't noticed before and took a sip. He seemed content to let Richard freak out for the moment.

"L-listen," Richard started. "You better get out of my house or I'm going to call the cops!" He felt a little better after having said that, but any confidence he had immediately shattered when the man just started laughing harder.

"Hey Richard, you want to hear something real funny?" He didn't give Richard enough time to form an answer before talking again. "I would have imagined that you'd understand the situation you're currently in instead of making threats that won't get you anywhere." 

Richard started to back up until his back hit the wall, where he then attempted to pull put his phone, only to see that it didn't have any signal due to the blizzard outside. He looked up to see that the man had stood up and had placed his glass of whiskey down. It was then that Richard started to comprehend exactly what happening and just exactly who he was looking at.

"You're- you're a-" Richard couldn't find it in him to say it out loud, since saying it would mean he would have to think about why he was here and there's really only one reason why anyone would meet an one of these things, but it seemed to be enough to make the _imposter_ stop laughing. He started walking closer to Richard.

"Please, I'll give you anything! Money, do you want money?" Richard realized he sounded desperate, but he wasn't above begging. He vaguely realized that he had started crying. 

"Hey, you want to know something funnier then what I said before?" He was only 5 feet away from Richard now, he could see the sharp teeth clearer from here. Richard started to shake in fear. "Honestly, I would have thought that your name was already bad enough, but then I learned what it really was, and when I tell you I laughed." 

Richard started to feel nauseated. No one was supposed to know about that stupid name his parents had given him. He had spent so much money to make sure no one would know, and yet somehow this bastard knew.

"I mean, I can't blame you for the cover up, it really is a horrible name." He started laughing again. "I mean, who would name their kid Throckmorton? Horrible, really."

He stopped laughing again. "Now, let's get down to the reason I'm here."

"No, Please! I'll change, I'll do whatever it takes!" Richard started to cry harder as he seemed to understand that he wasn't getting out of this. 

"I'm sorry Richard, but we both know how this night is going to go." The imposter finally stopped smiling as he took another step forward. 

Richard realized vaguely that he had started to piss himself, but he couldn't quite bring himself to care as he watched the imposter open his mouth, revealing rows of sharp teeth that just seemed to grow from _nowhere_ , when he saw barded tongue quickly fly from his mouth, impaling him though his forehead, and killing him instantly. 


End file.
